


The Pull Of Water

by Anasatsia98



Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, Love, Mystery, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-30 05:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anasatsia98/pseuds/Anasatsia98
Summary: "You idiot! You're not supposed to look at Medusa! Do you know how embarrassing that'd be for me to tell Chiron as the way you died?" Ever since she arrived at camp, all Lily would hear Annabeth talk about was 'The One'. Only when he arrived at camp did Lily realize how idiotic he was... and that while he tried to save the world, she had to make sure that he didn't die.
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Georgie Henley as Lilliana Miller  


When she was younger, Lily used to beg her father to tell her about her mother. She wanted to know the story of how they met, why her mother left, what her mother looked like, what her mother's name was. And every time she asked, she was met with the same answer.

"You have your mother's eyes and caring personality, Lilliana."

Lily always thought that was a shit answer.

"Do you know how many women in the world have brown eyes, dad?" Lily would exclaim as she angry tucked back a strand of her wavy, brown hair. Her once caring, dark brown eyes would be filled with fire as she glared at her father.

Patrick Miller would sigh in response and turn back to whatever email he was reading. It wasn't uncommon for Lily to think that her father loved her work more than he loved her. It was foolish though, and she knew it. Somewhere deep within her often told her that her father cared about her more than he let on, he was just scared.

It wasn't until Lily turned eight did she realize why her father always kept her at an arm's length away.

The day had started off normal. Her father walked her to school—he refused for her to walk anywhere without an adult, something that greatly annoyed Lily—and dropped her off at the front door, waiting for her to enter the building before leaving. If there was one thing Lily hated more than not knowing anything about her mother, it was going to school.

Her teacher, Mrs. Finch, had called her dad in for a meeting to tell him that she was dyslexic. Not only did she have to take special classes now, but she also had to take tests in a separate room so that she could take as much time as she needed. Lily wasn't foolish, she knew that the teachers treated her so kindly because her father was an important figure on the school board.

The school day progressed on as normal and, by the time the day had ended, a teacher—one Lily did not recognize—told her that her father was stuck in a meeting and had sent her to tell Lily that she did not need to wait for him. Of course, Lily was ecstatic. To her, this meant that her father was trusting her with the responsibilities of an adult, it meant that he trusted her.

There was a pep in her step as she walked back towards the apartment where she lived. She most certainly would not get lost, she was a big girl. However, the bright smile that never seemed to leave her face, slowly slipped as she turned the corner and bumped into a tall man. Lily stumbled over herself, almost falling, but managed to catch herself. Pushing back her dark blue headband, she peered up at the person who stopped her and furrowed her brows.

Her eyes seemed to be having trouble focusing and it was almost like she was back at school, trying to read the worksheet. Rubbing her eyes, Lily blinked before squinting, her mouth opening as a soundless scream escaped.

The man blinked his one eye at her before his mouth twisted into a cruel grin, revealing pointed teeth that were stained yellow and brown. A rancid smell passed his lips and Lily turned and ran, her backpack swinging wildly with each step she took. She could hear the monster running behind her and her heart rate doubled. There was no way she was going to be able to outrun it.

But what confused her the most were the people around her.

They acted as if nothing was wrong… as if there was no monster behind her.

"Help!" Lily screamed, twisting through the mazes of legs that seemed to block her path, "Daddy, help!"

The people looked down at her curiously, but no one bothered to help her.

Her legs were _burning_ and the pain seemed to radiate throughout her entire body. She knew she wasn't going to be able to keep running forever, in fact, she didn't think she would be able to keep him off for another few minutes. Lily took in a deep breath, her chest aching at the intake, and turned down an alleyway, pressing her back against a dumpster.

The monster's footsteps halted the moment she turned the corner and Lily held her breath, hope filling her as she thought she had finally managed to lose him.

"_ημίθεος_," The monster growled, and Lily stiffened against the dirty, green dumpster as a cool sweat appeared along her forehead and mixed with the sweat that was already there, "_You can't hide from me." _

Lily swallowed, her chest heaving up and down as she willed herself to stay as quiet as possible. She waited, crouched down, for the monster to leave and slowly began to count to one hundred. Once she hit the hundred, she would check to see if it was still there.

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

The sun was starting to set and Lily wondered if her dad was looking for her.

_Thirty_

_Thirty-one_

_Thirty-two_

She wondered if her mom would care if she died, that was if her mom even knew where she was.

_Fifty-six_

_Fifty-seven_

_Fifty-eight_

The stars sure did look pretty tonight. Maybe, if she died, she would become a constellation and that way she could always make sure her dad was safe.

_Seventy-four_

_Seventy-five_

_Seventy-_

A scream tore its way through Lily's throat, leaving it feeling raw and tasting metallic, as she grabbed by her hair and yanked up.

The monster seemed to have grown and Lily swung weightlessly in the air. Her scalp felt like it was on fire and her eyes burned from the tears. The monster held her in front of its eye and Lily winced when she saw the same twisted smile.

"_I found you," _The monster chuckled as it swung Lily closer to its face. He seemed to enjoy the fact that she no longer fought against him and his smile grew, "_Goodbye, daughter of-" _

A howling scream ripped its way out of the monster's mouth and he flung Lily to the side, her head smashing against the brick building before she dropped to the asphalt with a soft thud.

The first thing Lily noticed was that she couldn't see.

Everything was blurry and spotting, almost like mini-fireworks were shooting off in front of her.

The second thing was that there was a presence next to her.

A soft voice was murmuring quietly to her—or was it speaking loudly? Lily couldn't tell.

She felt like she was underwater as the words slurred and garbled together. She felt the person press something against her head and call out to someone. Who it was, Lily didn't know. Blinking slowly, her eyelids feeling unnaturally heavy, Lily nodded her head at whatever the person was saying.

If you were to ask about what happened next, Lily wouldn't be able to answer.

To this day, she has no recollection of the events that followed. The only thing that she remembers is waking up with a bandage wrapped around her head and icepack on her forehead.

Blinking, Lily slowly shuffled up and looked around, the adrenaline still coursing through her body and blocking out a majority of the pain. Bright embers blinded Lily for a moment, causing her to close her eyes, before she blinked and opened them again, making sure not to stare in front of her.

"You're awake." Lily jumped at the soft, male voice that carried an unnatural amount of tenderness. Turning her head to her left, she blinked as dark blue eyes met her dark brown ones, "We didn't think you were gonna make it."

_We_.

Lily leaned forward a little, her eyes searching for the second person, the one who helped. The boy seemed to notice what she was doing and he jerked his head to the left.

"Thalia's asleep," He said before holding out his hand, "I'm Luke."

Lily stared at the hand cautiously, not sure what would happen if she touched it as the events of today replayed through her mind.

"We're not going to hurt you if that's what you're wondering." Luke said, sensing the overflowing amount of emotions inside the girl, "We're just like you."

"Just… like me?" Lily repeated, her head tilting to the side, and Luke noticed the splash of freckles across her nose. His heart dropped at her words… she didn't know.

"A demigod," Luke explained and he dropped his hand so that it was resting in his lap, "It's when you have a mortal parent, but a mother or father who is of Olympus. That thing that was chasing you—the Cyclops—it's one of the monsters that kills people like us."

Lily gasped, her eyes wide with fear at Luke's words, "You mean, there are more of them?"

"Of course," Luke nodded, the embers illuminating his eyes and causing them to look darker… almost black, "There are thousands, I bet."

"How are we supposed to be safe?" Lily asked as her hand clenched into a fist, and it was then that Luke noticed the small Daffodil beneath her twist unnaturally.

"There's a camp for people like us. It'll keep us safe and protected from the monsters." Luke said, his eyes flickering from Lily to the flower beneath her hand. He watched in awe as she relaxed her hand and the flower uncoiled itself, looking as though nothing had happened.

Lily chewed nervously on her lip. Her father had always told her not to talk to strangers, but if these people could help her, maybe they weren't strangers after all. Her heart stopped at the thought, _her father._

"I need to get home!" Lily exclaimed, jumping to her feet before her body swayed as her world went spinning. Dropping to the ground, Lily placed her head in her hands and focused on the flower in front of her before continuing, "My dad's gonna be worried."

"You can't go back," Luke said, blankly, and Lily looked at him in horror.

"Why… why not?"

"Because the monsters will follow you, and if they get you, they'll get your dad too."

Lily's heart dropped to her stomach and her vision blurred as tears flooded her eyes. She wanted to fight against him, but he was right. She couldn't let this happen to her dad. He wouldn't be able to stop the monsters, especially if there were more dangerous ones. Luke didn't bother to say anything as Lily's brain tried to comprehend everything that happened. It was an hour later before she finally spoke again.

"I'm Lilliana Miller."

"It's nice to meet you, Lilliana." Luke smiled at her, wanting her to feel as safe and as comfortable as possible. Lily, however, nodded stiffly as she stared into the dying embers.

"You can call me Lily."


	2. Chapter One

For a daughter of Athena, Annabeth could act questionably stupid.

"But he has to be the one." Annabeth moaned as she sat next to Lily, who looked up at her with a bored expression. Wiping the extra ambrosia on the rim of the cup Will had given her, Lily leaned forward and gently prodded the spoon between the boy's lips, trying to get some of the ambrosia in his mouth, "He killed Minotaur, Lils, how can he not be?"

"Yeah, but he also lost his mom. You heard him crying her name before he collapsed on the porch." Lily said as she twisted the spoon to try and stop the falling ambrosia from hitting his chin.

A sigh left Annabeth's lips as she rested her head on her fist, staring at the sleeping boy, and Lily looked at her with a raised eyebrow. The glow of the light around them almost made Annabeth appear angelic. The sun bounced off her hair and caused it to shimmer like a golden waterfall and her grey eyes, which reminded Lily of an oncoming storm, twinkled and Lily could practically see the wheels churning in Annabeth's brain.

"Do you think he's gonna wake up?" Annabeth asked, curiously staring at the boy's hand and watching for any sign of movement.

"Don't know," Lily shrugged before feeding him another small scoop, "He's opened his eyes every now and again, but hasn't stayed again."

Annabeth let out another sigh, causing Lily to give her head a slight shake before she wiped off any remnants that had made it onto his chin.

Glancing at his face, Lily couldn't deny that he was attractive… not that she'd ever say that out loud. His skin was a soft, light brown—tan at the most—and he had jet black hair that was currently flying in every direction. His nose was narrow and his eyes, well, from the times he had them open, were green.

Lily couldn't help but flinch back when her dark brown eyes clashed with sea-green eyes. He blinked, tiredly and confusedly, and it was clear by that his vision was not in focus. Annabeth wasted no time in asking the question she had been dying to ask and leaned forward.

"What will happen at the summer solstice?"

The boy looked at them, looking years older than he was. Dark bags hung underneath his eyes with eye boogies in the corners.

"What?" He croaked out, his eyes flickering from hers to Annabeth's grey ones.

"Annie, give him a break-" Lily started, but was cut off when Annabeth quickly looked around the room, making sure that Mr. D and Chiron weren't approaching.

"What's going on? What was stolen? We've only got a few weeks!"

"Annie-" Lily tried to start again, but this time it was the boy who cut her off.

"I'm sorry," The boy mumbled, his head lulling to the side, and Lily knew it was only minutes before the boy fell back into a deep sleep, "I don't…"

The knock on the door was enough to startle Annabeth into taking the spoon out of Lily's hand and shoving it back into the boy's mouth. The boy barely had a chance to swallow before he was back asleep and Lily was quick to wipe the access from his mouth. The door opened a second later and Chiron smiled at them, his shoulder-length brown hair swinging with each step.

"Lilliana, Annabeth," Chiron greeted, his hooves clopping nosily against the wooden floor and Lily feared that it would wake the boy. Lily watched as Chiron looked at the boy, his light brown eyes filling with sympathy and sorrow, "Has there been any improvement?"

Annabeth opened her mouth to speak but Lily beat her to it.

Annabeth was a horrible liar.

"Only for a moment, Chiron. He didn't say much though, basically nothing."

Chiron seemed to ponder over her words and Lily dreaded that he had seen through her lie. With a nod, Chiron dismissed the two and they were quick to leave the Infirmary. The sun was close to setting, and there was no doubt in Lily's mind that it was close to dinner. Her cabin would be expecting her to be there before they ate. It was a weird rule that Katie had made, she wanted them all to eat together so that they'd feel more like a family or something.

Lily thought it was stupid but never bothered to argue. It made Katie and a lot of her younger siblings happy.

Quickly saying goodbye to Annabeth, Lily jogged to her cabin and knocked on the door, smiling when her younger sibling answered it. Together, the cabin headed to the tables, Lily being the second in line for she had been the longest coming camper in her cabin. Katie only stood before her because she was the cabin leader.

Dropping a multigrain roll and two cobs of corn into the fire, Lily muttered a quick prayer to her mother before sitting back down at her table. If Annabeth was right about the boy, then she was going to pray as much as she could.

There was a storm brewing, and Lily wasn't the only one who could feel it.

____________________________

The next time Lily saw the boy, whom she learned was named Percy, he was walking towards her. Lily stifled a giggle as she noted that the look of confusion seemed to never have left his face. The look of confusion, however, melted away once Percy saw Chiron, and relief flooded his face.

"Mr. Brunner!" Percy cried, rushing towards Chiron, and Lily tilted her head. The flower crown in her hand was almost finished and she lazily reached her hand through the porch railing, plucking a purple flower off a stem that seemed to grow three feet to reach her hand.

Bellflowers always seemed ready to heed her commands.

"Annabeth, Lilliana?" Chiron called and Lily looked up from the crown, tying the last know effortlessly as Annabeth slid off the porch rail. Lily observed Percy's face as he finally seemed to realize he was going to meet the 'mysterious-people-who-hassled-him-while-he-was-barely-conscious'. "These young ladies nursed you back to health, Percy. Annabeth, Lilliana, why don't you go check on Percy's bunk? We'll be putting him in cabin eleven for now."

"Oof," Lily muttered under her breath as she inwardly winced. She knew that it was mandatory for unclaimed campers to stay in cabin eleven, but the last time she was in there, she could barely walk across the floor without stepping on someone's sleeping bag.

"Sure, Chiron," Annabeth said, both of them ignoring Lily's comment while Percy looked at her in fear. Whoops, maybe she didn't speak as quietly as she thought she did.

Lily knew that Percy had been analyzing the two of them since the moment he saw them. She also knew that looking at the two of them was like looking at Ying and Yang. Annabeth: tall, blonde, tan, grey-eyed; Lily: short, pale, dark-haired, brown-eyed. If he thought the two of them were related, then the kid needed some serious help.

"You drool when you sleep," Annabeth said after a few moments of silence before sprinting down the lawn, and Lily's lips quirked at the comment. She _knew_ Annabeth had been jealous, Annabeth just wouldn't admit it.

Lily grinned at him, her once dark eyes looking the amber. Percy wasn't sure if he liked that grin.

"She's not wrong," Lily giggled before turning and racing after her close friend. The breeze ticked her face as her hair flew wildly behind her. Glancing behind her, her eyes widened at the small trial of buttercups she had left behind and she frowned. She thought she had been getting better at controlling her emotions…

"I knew it!" Lily exclaimed, causing Annabeth to whip around and look at her, Luke following. Inwardly, Lily winced, knowing that Annabeth was going to get her for interrupting her conversation with Luke.

"What?" Annabeth asked, crossing her eyebrows and raising her eyebrow.

"You are totally jealous of Percy," Lily grinned, not noticing Luke and Annabeth's eyes flicker to the ground at her feet.

"No, I'm not," Annabeth denied, shaking her head before pointing to the ground, "And you might want to calm down a little."

The smile slipped off Lily's face she looked down and saw multiple bellflowers, daisies, and daffodils surrounding her feet. It would have looked normal, if the flowers hadn't made a perfect circle around her. Pouting, Lily stepped outside the circle before the smile illuminated her face once again.

"'_You drool in your sleep_'?" Lily teased and Annabeth's eyes darkened. "Puh-lease, if Luk-"

"I'm gonna head in," Luke interrupted, smiling softly at the two girls in front of him. He had known them since they were kids and they never failed to amuse him. Annabeth's stubbornness and Lily's instigating ways always seemed to clash one way or another. But, through it all, the two had managed to remain close friends—even considering each other sisters.

"Bye!"

"See ya later," Both girls said, and Luke gave a lazily salute before closing the door. The moment the door closed, Lily knew she was screwed. Annabeth's glared down at Lily, her eyes hard and the grey color almost looking black.

"I don't know why I bother being your friend," Annabeth hissed and Lily rolled her eyes at her friend's theatrics.

"You don't exactly make it a secret, Annie." Lily crossed her arms, "I can practically see the hearts forming in your eyes every time you look at him. It's a little gross, don't you think? He's seven years older than you."

"And my mom was thousands of years older than my dad," Annabeth shot back.

"Yeah, it's gross when you think about it." Lily deadpanned, looking behind her to see Chiron walking down the hill with Percy, "Make sure you're a nice tour guide."

"What?" Annabeth gaped at her as Lily began walking towards her cabin, "You're supposed to be helping me."

"I forgot I promise Mindy that I'd help her with her Greek at one," Lily called back, not bothering to look behind her.

"It's eleven thirty!"

"Guess I'm gonna be early."


End file.
